


Battle Scars

by Saberstorm



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Transformers: Age of Extinction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberstorm/pseuds/Saberstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Farfalla is a teenage girl who, due to an accident, has a prostetic arm and leg. After being mistreated, she runs away from an orphanage, only to find someting on her path. An Autobot.(might change this later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

I was 12 years old, reading my favorite book. My parents were still out, they've been out longer than usual. Whenever I asked why, they said they're working a few more hours, and that when they were able to get a break, they would play with me all day. I was happy Mom and Dad were working really really hard, but I used to worry about them. I didn't want them to overwork themselves, but either way, I was gonna take care of them if they did. I remember telling my mom and dad to be careful at work, and they would smile. They always gave me the brightest smile. Everyday this cycle continued, until that day.

It was a week before my birthday. My parents have told me that they were gonna get their break in time enough to celebrate. I was so happy, because they would finally get a chance to relax, even if it was only for a day. I was playing with my hair, and if I remember correctly, I was putting it in a ponytail, since I had nothing else to do. As soon as I untied it, I heard the door open.

"Maria, we're home!" My mom said. I smiled and ran downstairs.

"Welcome home!" I said, giving them a big bear hug...around their waists. Yea, I was short for my age. They smiled and hugged me back.

"Did you have a good day at school?" My dad asked. I nodded. All of a sudden, I had a feeling in my heart. I held up my arms so they could bend down. When they did, I gave them both a kiss and hugged them.

"I love you Mom, I love you Dad." I said. They gave me a warm smile and kissed on both of my cheeks.

"We love you, too, mimma." My mom said.

"Love you too, Piccola." My dad said. I giggled, then looked back, realizing that the front door was open.

"You left the front door open. Here, I'll go close it." I said. After I have ran to the door, I closed it and ran back to where my parents were, only to hear a big 'BOOM' sound and to be pushed into the wall by a huge force. I felt immense heat surrounding me as well, burning my skin. My vision was blurry, but I saw a huge fire, and my parents on the ground, motionless. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, because the smoke was causing them to burn, and I passed out due to the unbearable pain.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room on the bed, with the lights blinding me and causing me to close them again and get adjusted with the brightness. I guess they were able to get me out of the house in time, at least I'm alive. It seemed like I was alone, but when I looked around, I saw a doctor and a nurse. I was able to speak. But realized I couldn't because I had an oxygen mask on. I tried sitting up, but didn't have the energy. That's when the nurse and doctor finally noticed me. They came up to me, and were looking at a huge beeping thing.

"Doctor, this is a miracle." I heard the nurse say. The doctor only nodded, and then gave me a shot. I flinched, and a tear formed in one of my eyes. I've always hated shots. Once he was done looking at the big beeping thing, he took off my mask. I started breathing normally, but then I felt nauseous. Luckily, the doctor handed me a bucket to puke in, and it was really helpful.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"My whole right side hurts, and so does my left side." I mumbled in pain.

"Does the right side hurt more?" She asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and your parents were in an explosion. You were in terrible condition." The nurse explained. "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"W-what happened to my parents?" I asked. The nurse frowned, and patted my head.

"Hun, your parents died when the bomb went off, since they were right in front of it." The nurse told me. My eyes widened and filled with tears, and I started crying. It hurt, but I was too sad to care at the moment. The nurse reached over to try and hug me, but she pulled away when I winced in pain, and settled for patting my head in comfort.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but don't worry. Just remember that they will always be watching over you." The doctor said. That made me feel a little better, but I was still crying.

"Don't worry kid, things will get better, I promise." The doctor said.

"I-I'm tired." I mumbled tiredly.

"Then go to sleep. The nurse will be watching over you just in case something happens. You will be fine." The doctor reassured me. I nodded, and laid down. It was gonna be hard without my parents, I thought, and was right. I'm glad I was able to give my last kiss to them, and told them I loved them.

I miss them.......


	2. The runaway

Name: Maria Farfalla  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"4  
Appearance: Long brown hair that stops at mid-back and a fringe that covers her left eye. Has pale skin and dark brown eyes. Has freckles  
******************************  
I was 15 years old when my life seemed like it was starting to go downhill. I was in a place I hated with a passion. An orphanage. Since I've lost my parents and I had no other relatives besides my aunt who was in jail, I had to be registered here once I have fully recovered. However, my life still sucks. Because of the explosion 3 years ago. I had to get my left arm and left leg amputated, so I have a fake arm and fake leg. They're not that bad, and I've actually mastered walking with them a year ago. However, I was still provided with crutches in case I lose my balance. I am also partially blind in my left eye, and it also changed color, from my normal dark brown eyes, to a clay-like beige color. Basically the color started fading for some reason. Even though the orphanage is suppose to be a 'happy place where kids can make friends and get adopted', to me it was my first hellhole, my second hellhole being school. The girls I shared a room with always pick on me because of my leg and arm, sometimes even my eye. I usually ignore them though but they do get annoying. School also has its ups and downs. They call me a monster, fake handicap, 1 eye, and when I started wearing an eyepatch, a pirate. In my opinion, the orphanage is much worse, because they can't take my leg off and hide it somewhere I like some other inconsiderate girls whom I unfortunately share a room with. I was also one of the smart students, but whenever I get a good grade, they claim I cheated. I admit, it's harder to do stuff when I have one blind eyes but I still try my hardest, the other kids are just stupid and ignorant. Parents find me strange, creepy, and when they see that their child got a worse grade then mine, they always complain that if a child like that can get a better grade than you, then you're not trying hard enough. Now usually this is used as a compliment, but in this case, they are calling me a freak. Someone even called me a thing. Frankly, only the teachers understand my problems. Some actually recommended I transfer school, but my guardians will not budge. Good thing it is the summer so I only had to deal with the orphanage. However...

"For the last time Maria, you are not transferring schools." Ms. Anderson said.

"Why not, they bully me at school, why don't you believe me?"

"Why should I? This discussion is over." She said, then trotted off. For some unknown reason, the staff here is dumber than a stack of potatoes and will not believe me when I say I am getting bullied. Why not you ask? Because the girls in my room will say that I was lying and just wanted to skip school. It's times like this when I wish the Purge was real. If it was, most of the people in this building would be dead. I groaned and trotted the best I could off to my room. I didn't even care that the girls were in the room. Once I got in there, I laid on my bed and ignored all of them like I do every day. I hate my life right now.

As I laid there, I was contemplating on what to do. I didn't want to stay here anymore and get picked on, and not even the staff will believe me. Maybe, I should run away. Nobody would miss me, and the streets have been looking very welcoming lately. How about I just give this place one more chance. One more chance wouldn't kill anyone, right? However, that's the only chance I am giving. After that, I will run away.

"Dinner's ready!" Wait how long have I been in bed thinking about this? Oh well, I was hungry.

We had chicken and rice with gravy tonight. It was delicious. Even though I hate this place, the food was always an acceptation. Once I was done, I put my plate away and was about to walk to my room.

"Maria, may I speak with you for a minute?" One of the staff asked. I nodded and followed them to another room, though her tone did not sound like this would be good for me.

"A little birdie told me you aren't getting along well with your group." She said.

"Well, not really." I replied.

"Maria, you know our rule. We must treat everyone nicely and be kind. Have you been breaking that rule?" She questioned.

"No, of course not. I just don't really like talking to people all that much."

"That was no excuse to ignore them."

"Well they have been messing with me first. Just because of my leg, arm, and eye." I argued.

"Stop lying. Those girls have been here before you, and are nice to everyone. They have never messed with everyone."

"Well, they have been calling me names and always tell me I cheat whenever I get a better grade than them. I don't like being in a room where I get bullied. Why won't you guys believe me for once instead of assuming that I am lying because they are wrap around everyone's stupid little finger!" I exclaimed, aggravated with this whole conversation.

"Maria, watch your tone-"

"They have been mean to me ever since they saw the left side of my body, and I have been telling you people that they mess with me, and nobody does anything about it because they are the 'good' children! Because 'they've never been mean to everybody'! Oh, but I'm liar. Me, the girl who gets her leg stolen everyday and everyone is too blind to see that they are the only ones who can do that. Nobody believes the girl with artificial body parts!"

"Maria, that is enough. Honestly, you are a troublesome child. No wonder no one has come to adopt you yet! Your parents would be disappointed in you if they saw you. I've unfortunately never met them, but I'm sure they've never raised their child to be like this!" She did not. Just bring. My parents into this. That, is when they cross my already very thin line.

"Do. Not. Mention. My. Parents. How DARE you mention my parents. My parents would actually believe me and actually be more trustworthy and actually take action, they wouldn't do what you people are doing, making stupid assumptions EVERY freaking day and ignore a kid who is actually in need of HELP. My parents would do everything they could to help anyone in need, That's what my parents would do!" I yelled. "I hate this stupid orphanage!" I then ran the best I could to my room, not giving a damn that people were looking at me, and that the counselor was calling my name. I'm done. I am freaking down with this place. I am running away, away from everyone. Maybe I will find someone who cares on the streets. Just, not now. Once I got to my room, I packed up all of my belongings. As soon as I was finished, I cried in the corner for I don't know how long. This orphanage has no heart. This place is dead to me. I will hate it forever.

It was now 1:00A.M. Everyone was asleep, except for me. As soon as I was positive everyone here was asleep, I got my bags, and opened the window. I wanted to leave a little surprise, so I left a note on the bedside table. It's a little explanation. Once the note was in place, I dropped all of my bags out of the window safely, and then jumped out myself, even though it was hard, I eventually got it. I then closed the window the best I could and then carefully climbed down the building. Once I safely touched the ground, I ran as fast as I could from this place, not even thinking about looking back. I have finally escaped the place I considered a prison. A cold, heartless prison.  
*********************************  
Hope you like the chapter (OwO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transfans: ROLLOUT


	3. New Friends

It was now about 11:00 in the morning. I was walking to no where in particular, just walking, even though it sounds like a bad idea right now. My right leg is killing me, I should seriously give it a rest soon. Maybe I could rest in an alleyway, or a building. I could honestly care less at this point. I didn't eat yet, because I wanted to save my money and use it wisely. To my understanding, I am heading towards rural areas, or the country side of Texas as I like to call it. Once I end up there, I will need to quickly find shelter. I just hope that I don't get stopped by someone that'll drag me back to that place. That is the last thing I freaking need.

While walking and thinking of what to do, I stopped in front of a electronic store with the TVs in the windows. I decided to check it out.

"...And in other news, many more people have been claiming that they have spotted more of these 'Transformers' but when the police showed up, they were gone. More of these cases are becoming recent, but remember, if you spot one, call..." I didn't even finish watching as I scoffed and walked away. I hate how these transformers are getting hunted down. To my understanding, they were the ones who have helped save the people in Chicago, so why are they getting hunted down for saving the remains of the city? Honestly, I am starting to question America, or the world on that matter. While thinking about how wrong America is, I suddenly heard my stomach grumble.

"Maybe I should get something to eat...no. I'm not that hungry yet. I must use my money wisely, I need to save it." I said. I will only eat when I am extremely hungry. I know I am gonna look sick, but it's so I can survive long enough to find a place to stay, and maybe for a new home. It's times like this when I wish my parents were here with me right now.

It was now 1:30 p.m. How do I know? The sun isn't directly in the sky, plus I check someone's watch. I am also conserving my phone charge, so I could use it for emergencies. I was sitting in the park, enjoying the scenery in front of me. The park is where I go when I am sad or when I needed to calm down. I don't know what it is, but the park has that soothing aura that can even calm the crankiest of children down. Simply magnificent. Maybe I could fall asleep here, I'm sure people won't mind. They can just tell by my bags that I have no home. Believe it or not the park is also home to the nicest people ever. If they ever see homeless or sick civilians here they will give food, money, some even provide shelter. Kids are no different, if they are homeless because they ran away from home, they try their best to convince them that everything will be alright, and that if they need some support, or even just a shoulder to let all of their feelings out, they were there. I don't know what they did to kids who ran away from adoption home, but I hope it's nice. Anyway, my brain hurts, I need to get some sleep. I place my bags in front of me and used my jacket as a pillow. Once everything was settled, I curled up and fell into a light sleep.

"Hey, hey miss?" I heard someone say. I woke up, and looked around, eventually finding a little girl who appears to be about maybe, 6 or 7. I smiled at her.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked, pointing at my artificial leg. I smiled at her.

"I was in an accident when I was 12, and I lost my arm and leg, so the doctors gave me a new one." I explained.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, not at all, it feels great." She smiled.

"Can I touch it?" She asked, excitement in her voice. I chuckled and nodded. The little girl then proceeded to poke, rub, and tap on my leg. I laughed as she did it. She's so cute!

"Haley darling, don't run off like that, you scared me half to death." I heard the mother say.

"Sorry mommy." Haley said, and stopped poking my leg. I smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Oh hello there, what brings you here?" The mother asked.

"I ran away from the orphanage, and I ended up taking a nap here." I said.

"Mommy, look, she has a new leg!" Haley exclaimed excitedly, pointing at my leg. "She even let me touch it!"

"Oh my, that's good." The mother said, then noticed my arm. "Did you get a new arm, too?" She asked curiously. I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" The daughter asked. I shook my head, but then my stomach growled when I did that, causing me to blush. She giggled, and then took out some Reese's

"Here you go. I can't eat peanut butter, but I didn't want to throw away good candy either, so I'm giving it to you." She said with the most adorable smile I have ever seen. I smiled and took the candy, and then hugged Haley.

"Thank you so much." I said, causing Haley to giggle.

"Well, we have to go, come on Haley." The mother said. Haley looked at me and waved. I smiled, and then ate one of the Reese's. It was my favorite candy.

"Maria?" I heard a man say. I froze and quickly swallowed my candy, choking in the process. The man came over to me and started patting my back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" He said. I calmed my breathing and nodded, turning to see who it was. He has black hair that was short, and it was puffy. He had lightly tan skin and had dark blue eyes. I recognized him from the orphanage, and my eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

"If your here to bring me back then forget it, I'm not got back to that prison." I said bluntly. He looked at me then laughed.

"D-don't worry, I won't bring you back, I ran away, too." He said.

"You did?" I asked, letting go of my glare. He nodded.

"Yea. I've seen you a couple of times, but I couldn't talk to you. I was kind of scared." He said.

"Oh, well, since you already know my name, what's yours?" I asked.

"Jacob." He replied. "So, wanna share that Reese's?" He asked. I chuckled and gave him one of my Reese's. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, where are you heading?" I asked.

"No idea, I though that maybe I could come along with you."

"Well, I'm just walking, though I believe in the direction we are heading, we are going towards to the rural side of Texas." I said.

"What, why?!" Jacob asked.

"To put a lot of distance between us and the orphanage." I answered.

"I guess that makes sense, even though we are pretty far already." Jacob said. I sighed then got up.

"Well, we need to keep going, I wanna make it there by sundown." I said. As I got up, I felt an aching pain in my right leg. I cringed and started holding it.

"What's wrong, does your leg hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, I have been walking on it too much." I explained. I continued clutching my leg in pain. "I'll be fine though."

"Like hell you'll be fine, here, spread your legs a little." He ordered. I looked at his weirdly.

"You couldn't have chose a better choice of words?"

"Nope, now hurry up." He said. I sighed heavily and did what he said. Jacob then crawled under me, then picked me up, and started carrying me on his shoulders.

"H-Hey, put me down, I am too heavy!" I protested. All this bastard did was snicker.

"As if, you're as light as a feather to me. Now come on, I am carrying you like this all the way to the hospital." Jacob said.

"You can't do that, the hospital is about 30 minutes away from here, like hell you'll be able to hold me up that long!"

"Yes I can, like I said, you're as light as a feather to me, so I can carry you like this for a pretty long time, and that's what I will do." He then grabbed my suitcase and his suitcase, and grabbed both of our duffle bags.

"What, you're a body builder now?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, just very strong." He answered, then started walking. "Hold onto my head if you lose balance." He added. I was about to argue some more, but the pain in my leg made me think other wise. I let out a defeated sigh and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, until...

"Jacob, why are we going to the hospital?" Jacob stopped.

"I wanted to see if the doctors could provide some pain killers for you." He explained. I chuckled.

"We could've just gone to a pharmacy, y'know. Not only hospitals provide pain killers." I said. Jacob looked at me, then lowered his head in shame.

"Shit, I forgot all about a pharmacy. Well, looks like we are taking a U-turn, we passed it about 5 minutes ago." He said. I laughed as he turned around and started walking again.

"Your laugh, it's unique." Jacob said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Really? I've always thought my laugh was annoying, but if you think it's unique, then thanks I guess." I replied.

Once we got to the pharmacy, Jacob bought the pain killers for me, and I immediately took one once we left the building. No matter how many times I protested, Jacob kept carrying me on his shoulders. It was getting embarrassing, but I don't think Jacob understood.

"For the last freakin' time, I am not putting you down." Jacob said, annoyance in his voice.

"Why not, you're gonna end up with no energy while I will be full of it. Don't you want to conserve your energy?" I argued.

"I'll be fine, once we find a resting place, I will refill my energy with a nap." Jacob replied.

"But-"

"No buts, just silence." Jacob then directed his attention to a rocky area. We actually made it to the rural part of Texas about 10 minutes ago, which was why I wanted him to put me down.

"I am gonna keep carrying you until we make it to that rocky area over there, what do you think?" He asked. I looked closely at the area. Yes, some of the rocks were rather sharp, but I spotted some smooth rocks over there as well. If we're careful enough, we might be able to take a nap there.

"It looks safe enough...alright, onward to the area! Andiamo, Tu amico Jacob!" I yelled. Jacob chuckled when I spoke in Italian and started jogging over to the area.

"I didn't know you actually spoke Italian." I smiled.

"Yea, my parents use to teach it to me all of the time. I'm actually bilingual." I explained.

"That's really cool." He said while running.

"Grazi." I said proudly.

I have to admit, I didn't think me running away would work out. I thought that they would catch me before I ended up here, and would have to deal with torture all over again. But now I am here, and I actually have a friend with me. My first friend since that day. This felt like a dream.


	4. Meeting a Transformer

I woke up with an aching back and sore neck. I don't think sleeping on a rock was a good idea anymore, because my back is killing me. Note to self, don't sleep on rocks, sleep on the ground, it'll probably hurt less. As I sat up from my position to put my arm and leg back on, I was unfortunately struck with a gust of cold wind. I immediately wrapped my arm around myself as best as I could and looked around. It was dark, possibly the middle of the night. Jacob and I might've slept for a good 2 hours, maybe three. In a normal person's mind, I should be happy that we were actually able to sleep on this flat piece of rock, well, boulder, but as you can probably tell, I don't like being normal. I was actually freaking out. The people at the orphanage might have a chance of catching us if we don't move now. I just hope Jacob will be able to wake up with energy. He carried me all the way here, he should be knocked out sleep.

"Jacob, we have to keep moving." I said, shaking said boy up. He shifted a little then woke up.

"Huh, why?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"If we don't move now, the people at the orphanage might have a chance of finding us, We have to go." I said worriedly. Jacob nodded then got up.

"I got the bags, you're gonna have to walk this time." Jacob said. I nodded.

"I don't mind walking but your gonna have to give me a few minutes to get something, you just hurry up and get the stuff ready!" I whispered loudly. Jacob nodded and got up to get his bags and stuff. While he did that, I reached into my bag and got my crutches, then proceeded to put my arm and leg back on. After I've unfolded my crutches, we started walking further into the rural area.

"How far are we walking?" Jacob asked.

"Far enough to put some more distance between us and them." I responded. Or at this rate, a good hiding spot. I won't be able to walk after a while if the pain in my leg kicks in again. Ugh, why did it have to be my leg, why not my arm. At least I got the pain killers.

As we continued walking, the temperature got even worse. It didn't get windier, at least, not by a lot, but it did get colder. We were still walking, though, I was about to give in soon.

"Maria, look!" Jacob yelled. He then pointed to a formation of rocks, and in one of the formations was a cave.

"That cave looks deep enough for us to stay hidden for awhile." Jacob said. I nodded, looking around the exterior. It's a good place for us to at least rest for a couple of days. It looks likes it's good enough to PROTECT us from weather and possibly give us a little heat, considering it gets really cold at night sometimes, not to mention windy.

"Alright, we are sleeping here tonight, and possibly tomorrow, but no promises on tomorrow. If we don't leave the day after, we are leaving tomorrow morning." I said. Jacob saluted then went to the edge of the cave and rested his back there. This man can sleep in many ways.

"Good night then." I said, then laid down on the ground, taking off my prosthetics. Luckily this is dirt, sand, and rock, so the surface should at least be a little softer. At least, I hope it will be, because I am not sleeping on a rock again. I was lost in thought As I laid on my back. Are we gonna die out here, or actually find a place that will accept us, that will accept me? Maybe I am just thinking too hard, or perhaps I was just dreaming too much. I wanna go back to the old times when I could be at home, with my parents, just hanging out with them or reading a book. I miss you mom and dad, why'd you have to die? After all of this thinking, I finally managed to go back to sleep.

~dream~

I was in a dark room as I am now. I looked around. There was no light in the room I was in, yet I didn't have any problems seeing things.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked myself. When I looked in front of me, I saw my mom and dad. I immediately started tearing up, and ran right to them. By the time I got over to them, I was already crying.

"I've missed you so much, why'd you have to die?" I manage to choke out. My father was patting my back while my mom stroked my hair.

"We're sorry we can't be there with you mimma, you know we love you, and are always watching over you, right?" My mom said. I nodded, sniffling and wiping my tears on my sleeve.

"You are never alone, you have your new friend, us, and pretty soon, you'll have more friends." My dad said. I looked at him.

"More friends, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see, cucciola, now, it's time to wake up." My mother said. I shook my head and hugged her tighter.

"But I don't want to wake up, I wanna stay with you guys a little longer." I protested.

"We love you Maria, never forget that." They said, and then the world started going white before my eyes.

"Wait! WAIT!"

~end of dream~

I woke up breathing heavily and also surprisingly sweaty. I looked around to see if Jacob is around here somewhere, but instead of Jacob, the first thing in my line of vision was something metal, and pointy. I jumped and backed away from the point, then looked back at the point and what it was. As I examined it, I saw that it was a sword. A Big. Ass. Sword. When I looked at its owner, I saw that it belonged to a huge robot, but not just any huge robot.

"A transformer..." I mumbled. The transformer looks like it has a samurai style to it. His, at least, it looks like a man, armor color scheme was blue, black, and his face was golden. He looked at me with his light blue...optics?

"What are humans doing here in my hideout?" The robot said. I knew it was a man, it even has a Japanese accent.

"M-my friend and I ran away from an orphanage, and we were trying to make some distance between us and them. My friend found this cave, and we decided to sleep here for the night. We didn't know it was your hideout, we swear." I said. Don't get me wrong, I have always wanted to meet a transformer, but this one has a big sword pointing right at me, who wouldn't be scared?

"Why did you run away?" He said, starting to calm down.

"It's....it's a long story." I said. He continued looking at me, then decided to put his swords away.While he did that, I started to put my arm and leg back on. I also looked over to Jacob, and saw that he was still fucking sleeping. I swear that man could sleep through the end of the world.

"Speak your designation." He ordered.

"Maria Farfalla, my friend over there is Jacob. What's your name-erm-designation?" I answered.

"Why should I tell my designation to a species that is trying to kill us?" He replied sternly.

"Because I won't hurt you, I promise. I am only a 15 year old girl with an artificial arm and leg, and a blind eye. Besides, I don't support what the government is doing, at all. You can trust us." I said. The transformer looked at me for a moment, then finally spoke.

"My designation is Drift." He said. I smiled, and stood up.

"It's an honor to meet you Drift." I said. As I continued looking at the autobot, I heard shuffling, and looked to see that Jacob had FINALLY decided to wake up.

"Hey Maria, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Look for yourself." I said. Once he looked up and saw Drift, he took a minute to register what he is seeing, then looked amazed.

"Wow, isn't this a transformer, the ones that are being hunted?" He asked.

"Yes. He won't hurt us though. His name is Drift, and this is apparently his hideout." I explained. Jacob kept looking at Drift.

"Wow, what luck..." He mumbled. I chuckled, then noticed the pain in my leg again.

"Ahi, maledetta gamba, perché essa doveva iniziare male. Stupido cazzo camminando..."I mumbled.

"What language are you speaking in?" Drift asked curiously.

"Italian. I do it sometimes out of habit."

"Anyway, I didn't understand any of that, do you need something?" Jacob asked.

"Pass me my pain killers." I said. Jacob nodded, then looked into the bag and got the white pill bottle, He tossed it to me and I immediately got out two pills, swallowing them.

"Why do you need those pills?" Drift asked.

"It's to help stop the pain in my right leg." I answered.

"Hey, is this only your hideout, or do you perhaps share it with any of the other autobots?" Jacob asked. Drift nodded.

"This hideout, or should I say temporary hideout, was only inhabited by me, before you two came in." I looked outside to see the sun rising. It must be about dawn.

"Well, there is no point in going to sleep, might as well stay up." I started, then turned to Drift. "Hey Drift?" he looked at me. "Do you think we could tag along with you?" I asked.

"It would not be very wise. The autobots might not take kindly to humans." Drift said.

"I figured as much, but it's only Jacob and I, and we don't exactly have a home, so I figured we could tag along with you, since we are all basically hiding from people." I explained.

"Plus, how cool would it be to be hiding with a transformer!" Jacob exclaimed.

"We will also try to protect you and the others. We might be teenagers, but we are still strong. We want to help you guys." I said. Drift looked at both of us, then let out a sigh.

"Alright, you can tag along, but you must come with me everywhere." Drift said. I nodded.

"Of course, why would we run?" Jacob nodded.

"Very well. Now, I must inform the autobots of you two, even though they won't exactly like the news." Drift said.

"You don't have to do it right now, or better yet, just tell whoever is in charge, then tell the rest later." I suggested. "or even better, let the leader tell them." I added with a smirk. Drift looked at me, then sighed.

"Very well, I will inform the leader about you two's presence. Telling the others or not will be his choice." Drift said.

"Yea, alright." I said in a Quagmire accent.

"Oh hell no." Jacob said. I laughed.

"What, you don't like my imitation?"

"No, I don't like the fact that you do it so damn well. My goodness." He answered. This just caused me to laugh even more.

~time skip to an hour later~

Right now I was outside behind the cave with Drift. Jacob was inside, eating the rest of the Reese's, but making sure to save me one. We were sitting in silence, just looking at the scenery, until Drift finally broke the silence.

"Maria, if it's not too much to ask, why do you have artificial body parts?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

"I'm listening." He responded. I looked at him, then spoke once again.

"I was 12 years old, playing by myself. My parents were out working late again. I didn't really know why. I always thought it was so they could get more money on pay day, but I was horribly wrong. Apparently, my parents were suing someone, and they had extra business to do. They were winning though, and the person they were suing will eventually have to pay a lot of money to my parents. They didn't want me to worry about them so much, so they only told me they were working overtime. But, the person was still not happy that he was losing, and decided to do something horrible. When my parents got home, they...they were stopped by the mail man who delivered a package. When they brought the package in and opened it, whatever was inside had apparently exploded. I wasn't directly close to the blast, but I was close enough to have extremely heavy damage on the left side of my body." Tears started streaming from my eyes. "It was so damaged that the doctors couldn't fix it...and that's how I got these fake body parts." I said. Drift stayed quiet, looking at me.

"Your parents did not make it out alive, I assume?" Drift asked. I shook my head. He then picked me up in his hand.

"I am terribly sorry for you lost, Maria." He said. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"I understand if you're in too much pain right now, but if you can, may you tell me more about yourself?" Drift asked. I looked at him, then nodded.

"I was put into adoption home after the incident. I shared a room with 5 other girls, and then they started bullying me because of my arm and leg, and also my eye. They eventually got kids at school to bully me too. I was called a monster, a freak, unnatural, and other mean things. Sometimes, I ended up wearing an eyepatch over my eye because I got too self conscious about it, and I started wearing a long glove on my left arm and made sure I wore jeans and long pants, even when it was warm outside. The teacher would always tell me that the best choice was to transfer schools, but the girls were wrapped around the staff's fingers, and told them a lie. I was force to attend that school everyday, and during summer vacation, they would bully me there as well. No one would help me, and everyday I would get bullied because of the left side of my body. It was awful, and I was forced to live through hell." I explained. Drift looked at me with concern.

"It seems that these bullies has become your enemy." Drift said. I sighed.

"I guess you could say that."

"I didn't ask to tell me about your enemy and what they are doing, I want you to tell me about you, Maria." He said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Tell me about you, not about your enemy. Your making it sound like this enemy is controlling your life." Drift explained. I looked at him.

"Then, I don't think I can answer that question." I said quietly.

"You can try." He said. I looked back at him, then took a deep breath.

"I, Maria Farfalla, has been cursed with an enemy and battled with it until now. I was fragile, and...I let the enemy control my life. I would sometimes fight back, but it's always retaliated. I always try to ignore it, but its forces grew-" I was cut off by Drift.

"Now your telling me about your battle." He said. I looked at him.

"I am?" I asked. He nodded.

"Try one more time." Drift said. I took a deep breath, then tried again.

"I am a girl with many dreams...a huge imagination and large determination. I loved to learn about new things, even though I was called a nerd because of it. I was a rebellious child, never being like anyone else. I stayed like that until I was twelve. I was still rebellious, but more people were telling me to stick to the status quo, those High school musical bastards, but even though it hurt, I forced myself to keep going. I was trapped in a prison, where I was tortured and beaten because of my body. This place eventually caused my rebellious self to grow, and my barrier to supposedly getting tougher. I wouldn't let them take over my life, especially when it almost won. I would sometimes sit in my barrier and imagine a world without hate, even though I knew it was just a dream. My enemy was attached to me, but I refused to let it take control. Even when I got stronger, on the inside I was still soft, and certain topics were still somethings I refused to talk about. That's all I got." I said. Drift smiled at me.

"That's better. Keep your barrier up, don't let enemies break it down. However, don't eventually give up and hide in it forever." Drift said. I smiled back.

"Thanks Drift." He nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, now, about your eye, what is wrong with it?" He asked. I smiled, and moved my hair out of the way to reveal my hidden eye. It was white, but you could still see the pupil.

"Your eye looks fascinating." Drift said. I blushed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"It is astonishing. I don't see why people would bully you on it." Drift said. I looked away blushing.

"Grazi..." I mumbled. Drift chuckled.

"I assume you said thank you, and my reply shall be, your welcome." Drift said. I smiled, then Drift put me down.

"We must leave later tonight." Drift said. I nodded.

"Understood."


	5. Unwanted Surprises

After talking with Drift, I got tired and took a nap. I didn't have anything else to do, and besides, Drift was here, so we were safe. I was starting to think that we will never get caught by the people from the orphanage when Drift was here....and boy was I so fucking wrong.

"Hey mom, I found her!" I faintly heard. I shifted in my sleep and ended up turning over.

"Wake up you delinquent, you're going back to the orphanage and getting severely punished." I heard again, only this time more clearer. I finally decided to open my eyes and see who is was, and immediately regretted it. The girl had pale skin and black hair. She has black eyes, and looked to be about my age. Oh no, it's one of them.

"How the hell did you find me Kaitlynn?" I mumbled.

"Maria, watch your language." I heard a different voice say. It was a grown women who had black curly hair and brown eyes. Aww fuck, it's one of the counselors, aka her mother.

"Yea yea, anyway, I am not going back to that orphanage." I said.

"Yes you are. We came all the way here to bring you and Jacob back. Do you know how hard it was to find you two!?" Kaitlynn exclaimed.

"No one asked you to look for us. Now, I'll say it again, I am not going back." I replied calmly, annoyed with this conversation. "Speaking of Jacob, where is he?" I asked to myself, and then I see a blue and black buggatti. Looks like that's Drift's car mode, or alt mode, if I remember correctly. I stood up and looked through the window to see Jacob laying in the back seat sleep.

"Wow, that sick bastard didn't even bother waking me up and letting me join." I grumbled. I have always wanted to fall asleep in a Bugatti.

"Maria, language." Kaitlynn's mother, Mrs. Thompson said.

"Ugh, anyway, please leave, your presence is not needed here. We are perfectly fine on our own." I said, them climbed into the car. I felt Drift jump a little when I opened the car door.

"Don't worry, It's just me." I whispered. I felt Drift relax.

"Who are the people outside?" I heard Drift say quietly through the radio.

"People from the orphanage. They must've followed our footprints here." I said. Then I saw Kaitlynn looking through the window.

"Maria Farfalla, open the door, now!" She yelled.

"How about no." I responded calmly. I then got into the front passenger seat and rested my head on the dashboard.

"Go away...I don't want to go back." I mumbled.

"Maria get out of the car or we will use force." Said Mr. Thompson. Damn, why did she bring the family?

"So will I." I then felt Drift tense up

"It's only to scare them off. Please Drift. " I whispered

"Maria, you know that is dangerous." Drift said.

"I know, but I don't want to be away from you and I don't want to go back to the orphanage." I said.

"If they see me, there's a risk that they'll call the government." Drift said back.

"Like hell they are reporting you." Then I noticed something. "Wait, since when did we place our luggage in here?" I asked, looking around curiously at the bags on the floor.

"Jacob did it while you were resting. He said you looked too engrossed in your dream that he would feel bad if he woke you up." Drift explained. I look back at him sleeping and grinned. I gotta thank him later.

"Maria, open up!" The father said. Then I heard another voice on the radio.

"Drift, I need you to bring those humans you have over to me. I would like to see them for myself." The voice said.

"Bumblebee, there are more people hear that are trying to take the kids back to the orphanage." Drift responded. "What shall I do?"

"Maria, stop being a little brat and just get out, you're just a teenage girl with an artificial arm and leg. Yes, you might have Jacob, but without him you would die out there." Mrs. Thompson said.

"I am stronger that you damn think, now just leave me alone."

"Maria, we might need to bring those people with us. I am waiting for our leader to hurry up and answer." Drift said, getting louder at the last part.

"What, no! I don't want them here." I protested.

"We might not have a choice." He sighed grimly. I let out a sigh as well.

"Drift, they might call the government if they see you drive off with an underage kid in the driver's seat. Our best choice is to bring them with us. They might just follow you anyway. However, make sure their phones are confiscated until further notice." I heard the man on the radio, bumblebee, say. I groaned.

"Sorry little lady, it's only for safety precautions. We don't need the government on our tail. Please understand." He said apologetically. I looked at the radio and sighed.

"Ok ok, just leave them to me." I then got out of the car, but I had my arms folded and a stern look.

"Alright listen up. I'm not letting you take me back to the orphanage. Instead, you will be coming with me. Now hand over your phones." I demanded.

"You have no power, how dare you try to command us! We are your superiors-"

"Look lady, you can obviously tell by my face right now that I don't give a damn at the moment. Now hand over your phones and get into the car. Also give me anything you can use to contact the authorities, scratch that, everything. Make it snappy, we can't stay here forever." I cut her off.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kaitlynn blurted out.

"Because if you do not do what she says, I will force you to do it." said a voice from behind me that sounded like Drift. I looked around and saw a grown man with black hair and sapphire eyes get out of the car. He was pale, and it looked like his hair went past his ears. Is that...?

"Drift?" I asked. He nodded.

"Now, will you listen to Maria?" He started, then he took out two swords. "or will I have to force you?" He said, pointing one at them. They looked enraged, but finally gave in.

"Get in the back, I'll wake Jacob up." I ordered. Drift took their phones and anything else they could use to contact police.

"Jacob, wake up man." I said, trying to wake Jacob up. He only stirred lightly in his sleep.

"Jacob, wake up or I am pushing you off of the seat." I said louder. Only shifted. I sighed, then proceeded to push Jacob off of the seats.

"....Owww." He groaned.

"Come on Jacob, we have to bring Kaitlynn and her parents with us, so you get up front."

"Ugh....fine." He grumbled, slowly getting out of the seat. "Wait. Why the hell are they here?" He asked, confused.

"They found us while you'll were sleep, now hurry up and get in the front." I said.

Once we got everything settled, we let Drift drive us to his destination. The family was in the back, Jacob was in the passenger seat, and I had to sit in his lap. Drift was of course in the drivers seat.

"This is such a felony what you are doing, you should be ashamed." Mr. Thompson said.

"I'm only doing this because I have to. If it were my choice, I would have ditched you back at the cave." I said.

"I am very disappointed in you, and so would-"

"Don't you dare cross that line again!" I yelled.

"Maria, we are almost to our destination." Drift said.

"Good." I said, wanting this conversation to be over. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride, which for the record didn't bother me at all. In fact, I welcomed the silence with open arms. I want them to go away. Why did they have to find us?


	6. Bumblebee

I ended up dozing off in the car on the way to our location, because of the total silence and boredom. Good thing Jacob didn't mind, in fact he was dozing off too, however, I kept slapping him lightly every once in a while because when he dozes off he starts leaning forward, and when he starts leaning forward his head ends up on my head and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. That's a big no-no.

"Maria, we will be at our destination in about 2 minutes." Drift said.

"Good." That was just what I needed, because I still don't want to see those people in the back. I don't even want to get near them. "You're surprisingly quiet for once." I said, not even looking at them.

"Oh big deal, where are you taking us anyway?" Kaitlynn asked.

"That's for us to know and for you guys to find out." I answered.

"You are such a delinquent, your basically taking us against our will." Mr. Thompson said.

"Hey, I had to do this. If it was my choice, I would've left you guys there." I said.

"We're here." Drift informed. When I looked in front of us, we were in a different cave that was slightly more spacious than Drift's. When we got in, we saw a black and yellow, mainly black, old-looking car in the center. I guess it looked a pretty cool in a way, but again, very old-looking. When drift stopped, we got out of the car, me first then Jacob. He woke up when we pulled up. Then the Thompsons got out.

"Why isn't your driver coming out, huh?" Kaitlynn said.

"First of all, he isn't my driver, he is my friend. Second of all, be patient, or did you forget to learn how to do that as well?" I retorted. Then behind me I heard what sounded like a person laughing. And it wasn't Drift. Soon, Drift transformed into his original Autobot self, followed by the other car. Surprisingly, Drift was actually taller than the black and yellow car.

"Cool!" Jacob exclaimed. I gotta admit, the yellow one looked cool, and cute with its car door wings.

"It's those transformers!" "Stay back!" "Are you trying to kill us!?" Exclaimed the family behind me.

"Relax you pansies, they won't hurt us. It's only the stupid government that makes the world seem like they're evil." I explained.

"Um, I'm sorry but did you forget that these same, things-"

"Hey, don't call them things!"

"Fine! Those, aliens, destroyed most of Chicago-"

"Yea, but even after getting exiled, don't forget, they came back to SAVE your asses, even though they KNEW that the humans didn't want them here anymore. They weren't even the one who destroyed Chicago! Ah, cazzo! Gamba Stupido!" I said, soon clutching my leg.

"Is it your leg again?" Drift said, bending down to my level.

"Yea, but I will be alright for a while." I said. Then Drift help up his hand, gesturing me to climb on, and I did. Then he went back to regular height.

"Well that was a thing. Anyway, what's your name?" Jacob asked.

"Bumblebee." He said, although...

"Are you using the radio to speak?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why? Are your vocal processors broken?" Jacob said. Bumblebee nodded again.

"Oh great, you known robotic anatomy now." Kaitlynn said.

"No, I just good with robots so I took a guess." He responded.

"What are...your names?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm Jacob."

"Maria." And the family stayed quiet.

"And those people are strangers that followed me here." I said.

"Hey!" Kaitlynn yelled. Bumblebee was laughing and Drift was chuckling.

"Fine fine, that's Kaitlynn and her parents, Kiana and Richard Thompson." I said. Rude, making me introduce you to them.

"Ok ok, introductions are over, can we have our phones back please?" Mr. Thompson said.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' cause I know that Kaitlynn hates it.

"Not until further notice." Jacob reminded.

"Well, I'm bored and I wanna do something!" Kaitlynn exclaimed.

"Well then find something to do. Talk to your family, think about your life choices, I don't care, you are just not getting your phone's back until further notice." I said. I will be honest, I did not feel like taking Kaitlynn's crap at the moment. There is something wrong with my leg, though I'm pretty sure I overworked it, and I am in the middle of talking to the coolest species ever.

"So, are there any other Autobots, or is it just you two?" I asked.

"We have 2 other autobots on our team, and we are currently hoping that our original leader is ok." Drift answered.

"Only two? Humanity sucks." Jacob said, and I immediately clapped for him.

"One of the greatest things I've heard all day." I said, followed by Jacob's laughter.

After that, we, as in the autobots, Jacob and I, were just having a conversation. They told us about the time they first came to earth. It was fun learning about them. The family was just being gloomy and conversing on there own. It's gonna take a long time before they warm up to them. I just wish that they would understand that they are living beings, not robots. They saved us, and are still being exiled. I just wish that I could help them somehow.


	7. Meeting the gang

We stayed in the cave for the rest of the night, because we were too tired to keep on going. The next morning, we all had to wake up and pack up. Apparently, we were gonna meet the rest of the Autobots. I still don't think they will take kindly to us, wait scratch that, I KNOW they are gonna hate us. I don't think they forgot that we are basically killing them off. While packing up, we did run into some minor difficulties.

"We are not leaving this cave." Make that three.

"It's not like you have a choice, now come on." I argued. The Thompsons are been annoying again and are refusing to leave the cave.

"We have our rights, and we are not leaving, especially not with you people and those, transformers." Kaitlynn argued.

"You know, we can always force you into the car." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"How can a scrawny little 15 year old like you actually do something?" Mr. Thompson or Richard said.

"That was mean and uncalled for,and you call yourself an adult." Jacob argued back with disgust in his voice.

"We must depart now." Drift said.

"Ok! Give us a minute." I responded.

"It's called being truthful son. She is not a young adult yet, her physical strength, if she still has any, has decreased because of her artificial body parts, and you cannot tell me that that skin color is a healthy color of pale." He said.

"First of all, I am aware that I am fifteen. Secondly, you don't know about my strength, and lastly, the reason why I am so pale is because I don't go out in the sun too often, and because it runs on my mom's side." I explained. You have no idea how many times my mother and I were asked, 'are you ok, you look pale?'.

"Anyway, we are leaving, so hurry up or we will bring you by force." I retorted. They still refused to move. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Jacob, you get the father, I will get Kaitlynn." I said. Jacob nodded, then forcefully pulled the dad up, restraining him and guiding him to the car police style. I forcefully pulled her up and pinched her ear. Hard.

"Ow ow ow ow, mom, she is hurting me." She yelled.

"Let go of my daughter-"

"Oh, don't feel left out, you're next." I said. I then pulled Kaitlynn by her ear all the way to Drift's car and told her to get into the back seat. She did. I then proceeded to do the same thing with the mother. Mind you, I am using my left hand, so this is hurting much worse than it would with regular human hands. I then force her into the back seat as well. Apparently the boys were gonna ride in bumblebee.

"Jacob, how did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"My last name is Morales, my dad was the brother of the famous wrestler Rico Morales." He said. " I learned a lot from him, but he couldn't take care of me." He said. "Anyway, you girls have fun." He joked. I did an over exaggerated sigh and leaned over Drift, causing Jacob to laugh.

"Ah, Cazzo..." I mumbled, then took a pill out of my pocket and quickly swallowed it, hoping it works. I heard the girls mumbling in the back, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kaitlynn asked.

"To meet some more friends." I said.

"Oh great, more of these 'transformers'." Mrs. Kiana said with somewhat disgust.

"Quit acting like a baby and woman up." I argued. Once we were settled in the car, we rolled out.

(About 30 minutes later)

After a few minutes of driving, I started asking Drift about the autobots.

"So you have no idea where your leader is?" I asked.

"No, we do not. However, before he left, he had put Bumblebee in charge, Primus knows why." Drift mumbled the last part. I chuckled, then leaned back in the seat, relaxing, yet constantly pulling my hair out of my face.

"I thought you kept the bang in front of your face to hide your eye." Drift said with confusion.

"I do, but after a while my eye gets irritated, so I also wear an eyepatch." I said.

"...Why not keep it out?" Drift asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to see my eye. Only three people have seen it, you, a counselor, and a student at my school. Ever since that one kid saw it, I've kept it hidden." I said.

"Bu-"

"Calling all autobots, calling all autobots..." The radio said.

"What was that?" Mrs. Kiana asked.

"That, was our leader. He's alive." Drift said, with happiness in his voice. He them sped up, and soon enough we also saw Bumblebee in our peripheral view. After a while, we also saw two other cars. Those must be the other autobots that Drift were talking about. After driving for a few minutes, Drift then stopped, and opened the doors, allowing us to get out. Once out, we, well, I did willingly, got on Drift's hand then climbed up a mountain top carefully.

"Hey, don't drop us!" Kaitlynn yelled.

"Relax, he is a kick ass samurai autobot, of course he's not gonna drop us." I said. Once we were at the top, he set us on a flat piece of the mountain. Out in the distance, we heard one of them yelling, and firing gun shots.

"Finally, there is hope after all." Drift mumbled. I turned my head and saw what looks like a red and blue truck, and a cool one at that. Drift then quickly grabbed all of us and jumped down, transforming around us. The girls beside me were screaming their heads off. I swear I will lose my hearing because of them one day. When I looked around again, it looked like we were in a helicopter, but it was more awesome looking.

"This is the best day ever." I exclaimed, possibly bouncing in my seat like a five year old. What can I say, I have always wanted to ride in a helicopter.

"Jump out." Drift said. The girls did not hesitate to do so, however...

"I can't jump that well yet Drift." I said. He 'hmm'ed and then started transforming around me quickly, me ending up in his hand quickly, setting me on his shoulder afterwards.

"We got your warning." He said before hitting the Autobot next to him. "We've been waiting."

"Hell yea, boom time. We got the gang back together." Another one said. We then saw the boys get out of Bumblebee, who was transforming. Mr. Richard immediately ran to his family, while Jacob stayed beside Drift. I was looking at the two autobots, until all of a sudden, the truck was transforming. He. Looked. Awesome. He looked like a knight to me, but still BADASS.

"Humans have asked us to follow their rules. Well, the rules have just changed." Oh my gosh, his voice is deep! I would be jumping in excitement but I can't jump at the moment. Also, Kaitlynn was about to say something smart, until Jacob rushed over and covered her mouth. Finally.

"Human beings, bunch of back-stabbing weasels." An Autobot said. This Autobot was tall, not the tallest though. That title belongs to the leader. He looked like he had the colors of an army vehicle, and he was...fuller-figured.

"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." Drift said. Um...what?

"What the hell are you saying?" The army autobot, or Hound, questioned. I was asking the same thing in my head. Drift was moving so I immediately held onto him for sort of dear life.

"It's a haiku." Drift replied. Then Hound pulled out a grenade, a huge one at that, and started to shake Drift.

"Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat." Hound said. Drift, also keeping mind that I am still on his shoulders holding on to him, pulled out his swords and pointed it at Hound.

"Try it. You'd be dead." He said. And where was I? Still currently on Drift's shoulder, hanging on for dear life. I'm slightly terrified.

"You know what, we're wasting so much time." Bee said.

"Well raise your hand if your thoroughly disenchanted with our pleasant little earth vacation?" The other green Autobot said, then pulled out a gun and pointed at the group of people at the bottom. "So who's the stowaways!?" He asked. "and don't thing I didn't get a glimpse of you missy!" He said, looking at me. Oh no, I've been spotted...note the sarcasm.

"Whoa, what's with the gun?" One of the people asked. Then Hound pulled out a gun and aimed at everyone at the bottom as well. I tightened my grip on Drift more.

"Stop Hound, both of you! A few of them risked their lives to save me." The leader said. "We owe them."

"And I, was protecting some of these humans." Drift said. He then brought out his hand, gesturing me to jump. I of course hesitated at first, but then proceeded to jump. I landed in his hand, but I almost fell in the process. Drift caught me though. Drift then lowered his hand to the ground and I carefully jumped off, landing perfectly this time.

"What's with the arm?" The green one asked.

"I lost it in an explosion, same with my leg." I explained.

"So, who are you guys?" Jacob said, looking at all of them in amazement. I was currently looking in my bag for my pain pills.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the autobots." The red and blue one said.

"The name's Crosshairs." So the green one has a name. I was getting tired of labeling him as the green one.

"Hound." Hound said. I then looked up and saw that the sky was starting to set. Everyone decided that it was best to start a fire and relax for the time being. I wonder what's gonna happen next?


	8. Planning Attack

I was currently sitting down next to Jacob. Well, pretty much everyone who was a human was sitting next to each other. The autobots were explaining their situation to Optimus. Apparently, they can't find anyone else. They must've all been caught by the government.

"So there is no sign of any others?" Optimus asked.

"No." Hound answered.

"We are all that's left." Drift added.

"They're picking us off one by one." Crosshairs said.

"We're the pathetic dirty foursome, and you make five." Hound said. Wow, that must suck. They're basically an endangered species at the moment.

"So, that's our best case scenario? Autobot witness protection?" The Irish man asked.

"Hey speed racer, you're welcome to leave anytime." The other man said. Speed racer?

"Well, for the record, Super dad, I'm not hiding with you, I'm hiding out with that big guy." Shane said, pointing to Optimus.

"So, how did you guys get dragged into this anyway?" Mr. Richard asked.

"My dad found a truck, and while trying to fix it, discovered it was a transformer. Then we saved him." The girl said. "What about you guys?"

"We were trying to find those two morons and bring them back to the orphanage. They both ran away." Kaitlynn said.

"Then they took us against our will, and forced us-" I gladly cut Mrs. Kiana off.

"For the last time, we had no choice. If we have left you there, you would've called the government thing."

"We don't need to hear anything from someone with a mouth like yours."....She sort of has a point.

"For your information, I inherited my vocabulary from my dad. It runs in the Farfalla family." I said in defense.

"I refuse to believe that." Mr. Richard said.

"Fine then." I retorted. While this was happening, Drift and Bumblebee were arguing. Next thing I know, they end up fighting. Uhm....wow. At that point, all of us have moved away from them, the Thompsons freaking out. Drift then ended up on top of Bumblebee with a sword to his neck. Two robots fighting...awesome but at the same time not awesome.

"Yes! I been waiting for then to dispatch each other so I can take charge with no trouble at all. Just me according to me." Crosshairs said, pulling out his gun.

"Sure looks like you've been missed." The man said.

"Totally." I added. The Thompsons were cowering together.

"Oh, stop being a bunch of cowards! They aren't gonna hurt you." I said.

"Cowards, what about you?! You were terrified when hanging onto Drift!"Kaitlynn yelled out.

"That's because my metal side was the main thing keeping me from falling off, and let me tell you, metal on metal don't exactly stick well." I explained.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us, and humans are helping. We need to know why." Optimus said.

"Well listen I don't know why, but I have an idea about who." The man said. Then he pulled up some footage from...something. It showed two autobots getting caught by those people. It, sort of broke my heart to see this. He explained that it was footage from an Autobot raid.

"Stanno strappando loro a parte, quei....mostri*." I managed to choke out. I didn't cry though, wanted to stay strong.

"This is awful." Jacob said. He then said something about bringing them back to the KSI, using them to design things like the drone he had.

"We gotta do something." I said.

"We can. The KSI is a company located in Chicago. Yea, it's gonna be a pretty long drive but we can make it." Jacob said.

"Are you sure we should go to Chicago?" Kaitlynn asked.

"What, you're just gonna let the KSI kill all of the Autobots? We can't just stand here and let them do this." I argued. I knew she meant that that's where the battle of Chicago takes place, but I decided to let it slide.

"Can't get inside without a battle." Hound said.

"Well, what if you had some human help?" He said.

"What, are we partners now?" The girl said.

"If it means that we get the help these guys then hell yea we are." I exclaimed.

"Look sweetie, we're targets now, and we need to know why or we'll never get our lives back." He explained.

"Well, we're sorry, but we aren't getting involved, and neither are these two." Mr. Richard said, grabbing both of us.

"Who said you could speak for us?" Jacob asked, pulling away.

"I don't know about you guys, but I, for one, am gonna help them." I said, also pulling away.

"We are not going to become targets. now come on, we are going back to-"

"No way, we are not going back to the orphanage. We are miles away from that place!" I exclaimed. "And besides, you guys are practically targets now as well."

"That's rebellious trait of yours won't get you anywhere, now come on."

"No, I don't care what you say anymore. I am staying here and helping the autobots, whether you like it or not, and you can't do shit about it!" I argued, going over to Drift who was currently in Alt mode. Jacob walked over to Bumblebee.

"Besides, do you even know how to get back to the orphanage?" The Irish man said. That got them to shut up.

"Autobots, I've sworn to never kill humans." Optimus started.

"Big mistake." Hound said.

"But when I find out who's behind this, they're going to die." He said. I smiled.

"Per ottenere giustizia per coloro che sono caduto ... KSI ,vostro andare giù»." I said to myself. I then yawned and climbed into Drift, laying in the back seat.

"Goodnight, Maria."

______________________

*= they're tearing them apart,those...monsters

»= To obtain justice for those who have fallen ... KSI , your going down

Sorry about the late update. School and Dance class


	9. Starting the mission

The soothing sound of music coming from the radio was what actually woke me up. This is probably the first time ever since I ran away that I woke up peacefully. No swords in my face, no annoying Thompsons trying to ruin my freedom, no Jacob in my face in koala mode, just peace and relaxation-

"For the last time Crosshairs, you are mistaken."  
"No I'm not!" ....DAMN IT. It looks like my brain didn't process the bickering of autobots quick enough. Weird, but sad. On the bright side, I am not in discomfort, and thank goodness I didn't jinx it. I was sitting in the passenger seat with it lounged back and using it as a bed. I was alone in the car.

"Good morning Maria. I assume you slept well?" Drift asked when he noticed I was awake. He then projected his human form in the drivers seat.  
"Yep, haven't slept like that since I ran away from that stupid orphanage." I said, my voice groggy. Drift nodded. Then the daily pain shooting through the leg was happening.

"Sigh, time to take my pills." I said, then it started rummaging through my bag.

"Well whaddya know? That's what we needed to talk to ya about kid." A voice from the radio, who I assume is Crosshairs, said.

"We threw your pills out." Kaitlynn said over the radio.

"....YOU DID WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Don't yell at us, watch your volume. We don't want any of our kids succumbing to drug use, we did it to help you."

"It seems like you now want to kill me." I retorted. "I needed those damn pills for my stupid leg because I'm still experiencing muscle pain in my right leg. Without them I will be in so much excruciating pain in my leg to point where I can't freaking walk! What is WRONG with you people!" Afterwards I started saying a lot of Italian profanity.

"I told you." Jacob said. Mind you I continued venting for a good 2 minutes.

"So what? She will live." This is where I took a breather from venting to say...

"I will still be cringing in pain on the damn ground Kaitlynn!"

"Your leg pains don't hurt that much. I bet you could still walk with those crutches of yours." She retorted.

"No, no I can't!" I exclaimed. Then I felt Drift put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Maria, calm down. I will carry you until we can get you more pain killers." Drift said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Drift." I said.

"Also, I have found this. I remember you mentioned using it to stop the irritation in your eye." Drift then held up my black eyepatch. I then got even happier.

"Thanks Drift, I really need this right now." I asked, immediately putting it on.

"No need to thank me." He said with a slightly noticeable smile. I smiled as well.

"Oh yea, before I start labeling you guys, what are your names?" I asked, referring to everyone riding in   
Optimus. He has been quiet for a while, can't say I'm surprised. He's been through a lot.

"Cade Yeager, nice to meet you."

"Tessa Yeager, nice to meet you, too."

"Shane Dyson, pleasure to meet you."   
I like his Irish accent. "You were asleep for a pretty long time you know. Must've been real tired."

"Yea, well, the passenger seat was the comfiest place I have slept since I ran to freedom. A rock wasn't comfortable at all, neither was hard ground. Jacob's lap was acceptable, but he kept leaning on me. Plus I'm the only one in here, if you don't count Drift's human form, but Drift actually STAYS quiet when I am trying to sleep." I said. "Plus I have always wanted to sleep in a Bugatti." (.....I woke up in a new Bugatti I HAD TOO!)

"Anyway, back to the important matter at hand, where are we right now?" Kaitlynn asked.

"It depends on how long we've been traveling." I answered, sort of.

"We've been traveling for about 7 and a half hours. It looks like we are out of Texas, but I'm not sure." Mrs. Kiana asked.

"Well, which direction are we heading, north?" I asked.

"North. Northeast to be precise." Drift replied.

"Then we are probably somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma. Now we just need to pass Michigan and we will be in Chicago." I said.

"I am not going that long without food, water, and at least clean clothes." Kaitlynn argued.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be able to rest. Autobots need rest, too." Jacob said.

"Rest? But they're robots-"

"Kaitlynn, they're not exactly robots, at least, not to me. They are living things, just not....organic? If that's the right word to use. They have qualities that differ them from what we humans call robots, even if you don't want to believe it." I explained. Ever since I've heard of them I have never in my life thought of them as robots. I have always thought of them as aliens at the time, different from humans but still have ways to survive and act differently then the regular robot. Even though they are called AutoBOTS.

"Yea, but who ever said you've ever thought normally?" Kaitlynn said. "For all we know you could be insane and not even know it." Hey!

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly sane! I just have a different way of thinking. I hate thinking normally." Who would want to have a normal mind? What even is a normal mind? Is it possible to have a normal mind?

"Anyway, let's get out of the topic of sanity. How did you guys end up with Optimus?" Jacob asked.

"I'm curious as well." I added, also curious. "You weren't exactly specific last night."

"Well, it all started when my dad spent money we needed on what we thought was an old pick up truck." Tessa started.

"My original plan was to sell the parts, so I started to work on it, until I found unnatural things, like a huge bullet hole completely through the front and a missile, that I accidentally set off." Cade said. "When I tried the battery, he spoke, and I realized that I just found a transformer, so I tried fixing him up. Then he was fixed to the point where he could transform, but freaked out." Cade said.

"We had an assistant and friend named Lucas. Apparently while he was out getting supplies not only did he go get his head fixed, he called the KSI. They came to our house, and kept asking us where were we hiding Optimus. It was terrifying." Tessa said.

"But Optimus saved all of us and I picked the three of them up in my car. We got away, but..." Shane trailed off.

"Lucas didn't make it." Cade finished.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Mr. Richard said.

"We all are." I said. "Bastardi senza cuore'."I mumbled to myself, referring to the KSI. I then looked on the radio and saw it was about 3:45.

"I'm starting to get really hungry." Tessa said.

"I think it's about time we rest up a little bit." Mr. Richard added. Finally. After that, a click was heard on the radio.

"These humans are annoying." Hound said.

"Hey, we're not all annoying!" I said, pretending to sound offended. "They just...don't...exactly...like the autobots." I said. "But I do, trust me! The first time I saw you guys I was amazed and really wanted to meet you. Sometimes, I just don't get Earth and it's humans." I said.

"Your planet is filled with a bunch of damn traitors and savages, killing us off." Crosshairs said.

"Trust me, I know."

"Oh really? Then tell me, how would ya? Unless I'm mistaken, your entire race isn't being hunted and killed." He argued.

"Maybe not, but I have had enough experience to know that there are people who can be heartless and cruel, and my proof is my arm and leg." I retorted. Then silence for a good 2 minutes.

"These humans may be young, but their wisdom surely stands out." Optimus said. "My apologies, I haven't gotten your names."

"Maria Farfalla." I said.

"Jacob Morales." Jacob said. I think they are starting to warm up to us. Good. I think I am gonna take a small nap. With that, I laid back down in the seat and closed my eyes.  
*************************************  
'=Heartless bastards  
I sowwy! But don't worry, I am alive and well! Also, who has seen the Mockingjay part 1? I saw it on Friday and it was radical! Anyway, I am definitely gonna start a Q&A book for not only this book but for me. Maybe I should also make an art book. Anyway, peace, love, Autobots, I'm out!

I am also gonna make another Transformers fanfic, including one for Transformers Animated which I shall draw a character for.

Vote  
Comment  
Share  
Don't kill me  
Transfans, roll out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :3 I really hope you like this fanfic  
> Transfans: ROLL OUT!


End file.
